Companions
by Mischel
Summary: Doctor decided, he'll take Clara with him to look at his old companions. Well that was before someone said "Oh my God!" behind him- Rose Tyler with 10th Doctor. "That should never happened!"


**So, here's my another story. This one is about Doctor who again. As always I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, 'cause I'm not native speaker and just 15... Then I hope too, you'll review again :) **

**disclaimer: I own Doctor who (just kidding unfortunately...) :(**

**Story: Which companion?**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

„So, where are we gonna go now?" asked Clara. She was with the Doctor in TARDIS and it was morning. The Doctor was thinking, lost in his thoughts. Clara put her hands around her and came closer to him.

„Doctor?" asked she again. But suddenly the Doctor looked up, smiled and stood up. He adjusted his lovely bow-tie, 'cause bow-ties are cool, of course and said:

„Clara, I know exactly, where are we gonna go." he smiled even more and started to jump across his whole TARDIS. He seemed very happy and excited. Then he began to enter coordinates for their today's trip, still smiling.

„OK, so where?" asked she for second time and came closer to the TARDIS console.

„We're gonna look at my old companions," smiled he at her „Oh, you're gonna love them!" said he with a big grin on his face.

„OK, we can look at them... So, who's first?" asked she and smiled too.

„Amelia Pond!"

TARDIS landed behind one tree and the Doctor with Clara went out of her. It was autumn and all the trees along the street were beautiful. Leaves were yellow, orange and sometimes even red.

„What's the year?" asked Clara, still looking on the trees.

„I'm not sure... but look!" he pointed somewhere on the street, near one house. There stood one girl with amazing, ginger, long hair. She was coming home. She was about 21 years old and behind her was running one blond boy. He was calling her. The ginger girl stopped smiled and looked at him. He smiled too.

„"That's Amy and her boyfriend Rorry." whispered the Doctor to Clara. He didn't want Amy to notice them.

„How did she leave you?" whispered Clara to the Doctor, stii looking at the pretty girl and her boyfriend.

„She wanted to stay with Rorry. But the Weeping Angels took him to the past, so she let them to take her too. But it was in New York and I can't fly with TARDIS there, so they lived there to the end of their lives." said he sadly and looked back at Amy again.

„Why?" Clary now looked at the Doctor.

„'Cause New York is the most complicated city on the Earth... In New York is too many time lines, and I can't fly through it there." explained he to Clara and slowly turned around, walking back to TARDIS. Clara followed him after a while. They flew away and left Amy and Rorry behind.

„Who's next?" asked Clara and looked at the Doctor, who was standing his back to her, entering another coordinates.

„Um, Donna Noble, but, she doesn't remember me. If she just at one second remember, her mind will burn itself and she will die..." said the Doctor and continued „So I can't fly to her. She doesn't know my face, but I'm afraid, that if she would see the TARDIS she would remember and that cannot happen." axplained he.

„And then?" asked Clara and came closer to him.

„Then was Martha Jones, but she's mother now and I don't want to disturb her. She married Ricky, oh no... Micky, sorry" smiled he „And Mickey is... was boyfriend of my next companion... Rose Tyler" And Clara could suddenly see in his eyes so much happiness, but sorrow too. So much sorrow... _Why?_

Now the TARDIS landed between two houses, in a narrow street. In really narrow street. The Doctor an Clare wnt out.

„Oh,"smiled the Doctor when he smelled cookies „My favorite day."

„Yes?" said Clara. About 20 metres in front of them stood one blonde girl and was quickly going to the right. From right side was running one man with brown hair, blue neck tie and really long brown started the girl running too and then they hugged. They both were smiling.

„That's my Rose..." whispered the Doctor to Clara and smiled.

„And who's the man with her?" asked Clara and looked at the Doctor.

„Eee,... that's my past me, Clara" said he slowly and waited to her reaction.

„What?" asked she really confused. She was totally confused. She didn't understand him... Was it because he was an alien? Clara was certain, it's because of it, but... how?

„You know..." began the Doctor „I'm an alien, and Time Lord, so if I'm dying my body will change and I'll have a new body. That's," pointed he on the 10th Doctor „my 10th me, and I am eleven..." said he and looked at Clara.

„O...K..." said she, still little confused.

„Never mind that." said he and turned around to go back into TARDIS, but what he heard completaly changed his plan.

„Oh my God!" said someone, behind them. The Doctor knew that voice. He exactly knew, who it was, and that she was never supposed to see him now. Slowly he turned around and saw...

Rose Tyler.

She was looking at him, Clara andat the TARDIS. No no no, that was completaly wrong...

„Yeah, that's problem..." said the Doctor and was still looking at Rose.

„Rose? What happened?" asked suddenly 10th Doctor and went closer to Rose, but when he saw his TARDIS... TARDIS from the future. His future.

„What?" said he just with his typical what-face.

„Yeah, well, that's bigger problem..." said 11th Doctor and looked worried at Clara, Rose and his past himself.

„Hello Ten" said 11th and nervously smiled.

„Hello,... eleven?" asked 10th Doctor and managed to smile to.

„Yes, I'm eleven, I'm eleven and you're ten, you're ten and I'm eleven and... Hello Rose" sweetly smiled he at her.

„Doctor?" asked Rose and looked confused at 11th Doctor. „That's your TARDIS, but..." continued she to 10th Doctor, still looking at 11th.

„Yeah, that's my future TARDIS, and that's my..." swallowed he and nodded at 11the Doctor „... future me" said 10th.

„OK, this should never happen, so I can do just one thing..." continued 11th Doctor.

„What thing?" asked Clara.

„We should go back Clara, no, no in time..." said he, when he saw her confused face „We should go back to the TARDIS and..."

„Clara?" asked 10th Doctor and smiled

„No, no, forget that name!" said 11th Doctor „Clara go back to the TARDIS, ll be there soon too." said he and Clara smiled at Rose and 10th Doctor and turned around to go to the TARDIS.

Then 11th Doctor looked at them both. Oh, how lucky memories. Lucky and sad too.

„By Ten" said he and nodded towards him. Then he looked at Rose and came closer to her „And Rose" said he and hugged her hard. Then he whispered „Bye Rose... my Rose. You'll be always my Rose, yeah?" he pulled away and was going slowly backwards to the TARDIS. He had tears in eyes, so he rather turned around and went in.

„Goodbye eleven..." said quietly Rose and was looking with 10th Doctor, her Doctor, at the disappearing TARDIS.

„Goodbye..." said 10th and they both smiled and held hands.

* * *

**So, this is the end. Just hope it was really adventure and parody, 'cause I wasn't sure what to choose... Once again I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you liked it, and will review :)**


End file.
